goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge
Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge is a 2018 American feature film created by HeavenlySteven. It is the first installment in the planned Dark Bowser trilogy. The film was released on September 12, 2018. In the film, Dark Bowser, Bowser, Icy Princess Peach and Bowser Jr. are going to the Great Wolf Lodge in Anaheim, California. As the film progresses, Dark Bowser causes trouble during the stay. The film received positive reviews from critics who praised the film's music (especially music from Tekken), poster, humor and the RPG battle scene. Plot Dark Bowser, Bowser, Icy Princess Peach and Bowser Jr. are ready to go to Great Wolf Lodge in Anaheim, California. They team up with HeavenlySteven, WeatherStar4000Video, YankieDude5000, Venomous Soup, game player Oliver as Latias, Mario Bros., Wario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, the Rooney family, the Chapman family, Solid Snake, Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Deadpool, Black Yoshi, Pikachu, Undyne, Gamer Chad / ChadAlanPlaysRoblox, Dollastic, Audrey / Radio JH Games, DenisDaily, MicroGuardian, Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 and Fishbunjin's companion Business Casual Man. After Steven and the other 4 people have "checked in" in the hotel, they all go to the water park and have fun. In the Coyote Cannon, Dark Bowser is stopped by a sumo named Ganryu that blocks his way. As a result, Steven, Weather, Fishbunjin, Business Casual Man, Chad, Dollastic, Audrey and Denis are stopped as well, but Dark Bowser manages to throw the sumo out of Coyote Cannon. The sumo lands on and flattens Bowser. In the Big Foot Pass, Fishbunjin trains Business Casual Man into doing the Big Foot Pass. Sonic proceeds and stops in the middle because of his fear of water, but Dark Bowser manages to drown Sonic and make Paul Phoenix inflate and explode with shark pellets. He then takes Kirby at Fort Mackenzie and beats him up, despite Tiff asking Dark Bowser to leave Kirby alone. Pikachu summons in front of Dark Bowser and electrocutes him; Dark Bowser runs away frantically until he is caught by a police officer, who takes him, Bowser, Icy Princess Peach and Bowser Jr. back to the hotel. The police officer has the water park closed for investigation. As the Rooneys are getting ready for bed, Adrian is missing and ends up dealing with the Chapmans, where Suzie (wearing a fur dress) invites him over for the sleep. After Adrian Rooney and Suzie Chapman are having a nightmare about Suzie being turned into stone after a kiss, and Adrian and Suzie being picked up by a tornado, the Chapmans and Adrian go to Dunkin' Donuts for breakfast. Following an argument with Bowser over his name-calling on Business Casual Man during breakfast, Dark Bowser plays a claw machine game. After several failed attempts, Dark Bowser accidentally breaks the game, causing a fire; With that done, every single visitor had safely evacuated in time before the entire Great Wolf Lodge explodes and is consumed in smoke. Saved for Dark Bowser, who transforms into Dark Giga Bowser and destroys some helicopters. Dark Giga Bowser's advance prompts the heroes to fight him in a final battle. After the final battle, Dark Giga Bowser is downgraded to his original "Dark Bowser" form and Dark Bowser becomes a trophy. Bowser revives Dark Bowser by touching the Trophy stand. Dark Bowser is later destroyed by the laser cannon of "The Bad Guy", a man with an angry face wearing a red hoodie. Everyone celebrates and together they share a sunset and the credits roll. In the post-credits scene, Storm King, Piston Revenge, Popple and Rookie are seen scrubbing all the floors in Hyrule. Deadpool (who has been stranded in the middle of the road trip for the rest of the film) appears in the PBS Kids-esque logo. Cast * Steven as HeavenlySteven, Luigi, Ron Burgundy, Worker, Paul Phoenix * Alan as Dark Bowser, Black Yoshi, Ultra Fishbunjin 3000 * Simon as Bowser, Mr. Chapman, Sir Ebrum, Storm King, Piston Revenge * Julie as Icy Princess Peach, Amy Rose, Dollastic, Tiff * Brian as Bowser Jr., Mario, Deadpool, Business Casual Man, Gamer Chad / ChadAlanPlaysRoblox, VTM on YT, Rookie * Joey as Venomous Soup, Oliver as Latias, The Bad Guy, DenisDaily, Hayden * Emma as Adrian Rooney, Popple * Kate as Michelle Rooney * James as Todd Rooney * Dave as Solid Snake, Police Officer, Tobey, Dark Giga Bowser (uncredited) * Justin as Tails, Tuff * Grace as Undyne * Salli as Audrey / RadioJH Games * Ivy as Suzie Chapman, Kirby * Amy as Mrs. Chapman * Elizabeth as Lady Like * Tom as MicroGuardian * Lee as WeatherStar4000Video * Hugh as YankieDude5000 * Samantha as Hotel Receptionist * Ashley as Fast Food Worker * Geraint as the unseen man who tells Rookie to scrub all of the floors in Hyrule (uncredited) * Ikue Ōtani as Pikachu * Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby * Kerry Williams as Tiff Non-Speaking Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog * King Dedede * Meta Knight * Aunt Betty Sterns * Roger Sterns * Audrey Rose Rooney * The Dabbing Roblox Noob * Wario * Hank * Ganryu (Tekken) * Red M&M * Yellow M&M Development and Production Production for the film began on August 21, 2018 and was completed by September 7, 2018. The production lasts for over 2 weeks. The film is inspired by NitroG MacRae with elements borrowed from Jimmygak EDCP, who also developed Powerjohn25 UTTP Misbehaves at Warner Bros. Movie World. On September 10, 2018, the theatrical release poster was created by RoyYoshimura 2018 (yyRSL2005yy in DeviantArt). Reception The film received generally positive reviews from critics and has an approval rating of 91%. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IMvDRe3gK6s Notable Opinions * I love it! I like the way you putted some Tekken music in the mix. ;) - XLev450X * �� - Lucas The Fox * Awesome film! I give it a 9.4 out of 10! - PoisonMushroom2807 Sequels Main article (second film): Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Disneyland On September 15th 2018, following the success of Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge, Dark Bowser 2 (working title) and Dark Bowser: The Final Conflict, two sequels for Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Great Wolf Lodge have been announced. Dark Bowser 2 is scheduled to be released on YouTube in late-September 2018, while The Final Conflict is scheduled to be released in mid-October 2018. On December 2018, Dark Bowser 2 actually came to effect and the film's title was "Dark Bowser Misbehaves at Disneyland" and the film will be primarily based on Powerjohn25 UTTP Misbehaves at Warner Bros. Movie World. Trivia * It was originally going to have 75 minutes of running time, but the film was reduced to 63 minutes (by 12 minutes) because of technical issues with the real life Great Wolf Lodge POV video clips. * A K.O. sound effect from the video game, Capcom VS SNK 2 is heard at the end of the final battle. * The Dabbing Noob from Roblox serves as a "running gag" character in some parts of the film. * The film's ending is a homage to The Subspace Emissary's ending. * The film was praised by user XLev450X for the use of Tekken music. * Wario is the only character who only appears in the opening and the credits. Since Wario didn't have any screen time during the movie, the creator decided to add Wario in the credits scene. Mistakes * There was a mistake in the "Final Battle" scene. When Fishbunjin throws a dumbbell, his head was missing. * Some of the shots were taken at other Great Wolf Lodge's, like how the Coyote Canyon was taken at Poconos, PN. Category:2018 films Category:Movies